


Sunrise

by RoyallyJeleanor



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Post 16th March
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyallyJeleanor/pseuds/RoyallyJeleanor
Summary: When Robert wakes up following his evening with Rebecca, the reality of what he's done hits him.This is my first work for the Robron fandom so I hope it's okay! I wrote this after the heartbreaking Thursday episodes on the 16th March before Fridays episode aired so it doesn't exactly follow the show but this is my idea of what could have happened instead!





	

As Robert began to stir, his sleepy state fading, he nestled further backwards into Aaron’s embrace, desperate for sleep to pull him back under. He scrunched his eyes tighter shut to try and block out the sunlight which was evidently outside, cursing internally at whoever had opened the curtains so early.

Although, he’d not felt Aaron rise to do so? And if the shallow breaths which were being exhaled onto his neck were anything to go by, Aaron was still fast asleep. So when had he opened the curtains? Robert felt his mind whir in confusion as he desperately tried to resist opening his eyes, knowing that would awaken him fully.

Settling back down fully in the bed, Robert tried to relax his weight, fidgeting slightly to try and get comfortable. It was unusual for him to not be completely comfortable when surrounded by Aaron, his mere presence being the only thing that was normally needed to still his restless body and whirring thoughts. But then, their position wasn’t the usual this morning. His legs were wrapped around the duvet instead of around Aaron’s, his body so far towards the edge of the bed that he could sense the drop, when usually he and Aaron were entwined around each in the middle of the bed, the gap between their sides almost non existent.  As he continued to come round he realised that while Aaron’s arms usually felt solid and safe when wrapped around his waist, the one currently thrown across his middle was thin and delicate, more irritating in its presence than reassuring. And the body pressed against his back didn’t quite seem to fit against his right, the silhouette too narrow.

He awoke fully with a start, his eyes flying open immediately as he felt bile rise in his throat. Bolting upright he pulled the covers up his chest as he threw the arm away from him roughly. The dizziness hit him like a physical force as he did so, almost forcing him back down onto the mattress as his stomach churned furiously.

He watched in horror as the woman laid beside him stirred, her blonde hair in disarray around her head as her eyes flickered open slowly. It was an obviously seductive move but had no affect other than to increase his nausea.

‘Good morning,’ Rebecca practically purred, a satisfied smirk pulling at her lips as she tried to reach out to press a kiss to Roberts arm. But again, the voice wasn’t right. The high pitch made his ears ring, not like Aaron’s gruff, hoarse morning voice which always sent shivers of desire down his spine.

Robert was up and out of the bed in seconds, unbelievably thankful that he was at least wearing boxers as he burst into the en-suite. He barely made it to the toilet in time before his stomach contracted painfully, more out of shame, horror or his hangover he didn’t know, and he spent what felt like the next hours of his life being violently sick.

It only took a few moments before Rebecca appeared behind him, a hand pressed to his back.  
‘Get out!’ Robert growled the second he felt her touch, her fingers scolding his skin as if leaving a permanent burn to show what they’d done. As if he’d need a physical reminder.

As he slumped down against the pristine white bath, one of the few things he and Aaron had actually managed to decide on before he’d been sent down, he realised the tears which were now freely flowing down his cheeks accompanied by great heaving sobs. He didn’t know when the crying had started, but the soreness of his throat indicated it had been happening for a while.

'Robert do you want a-’ the noise of Rebecca’s voice broke through his thoughts and he looked up to see her stood in the doorway with a glass of water in her hand, interrupting her before she could even finish her sentence.

'You need to leave,’ he told her harshly, ignoring the look of hurt which flashed across her face at his bluntness.

'I’m not gonna just leave you here when you’re so hungover,’ she tried again, bending down slightly to get closer to him.

'Being hungover is the least of my worries right now,’ Robert muttered. 'Do you realise what I’ve just done? He’s never gonna speak to me again.’ His voice trailed off as he spoke, not really caring about Rebecca hearing, more talking to himself.

'I thought you were over?’ Rebecca queried as the realisation of what Roberts words meant hit her. 'I thought you were done with him and you were ready for something else? I thought-’

'Well you thought wrong,’ Robert spat, his head in his hands. 'He’s the _best_ thing that’s ever happened to me, the best part of my entire life and I’ve ruined everything. I have no idea how I ever managed to get him to love me, but he’s everything. Our life together, me, him and liv, is everything. And now I’ve destroyed it.’ The words were barely audible through his tears, his voice rough as he let it all out.

'But you said you loved me! How could you love him so much and then tell me that?’ Rebecca asked, her voice raising and her hands shaking as she felt tears spring to her eyes too.

'I’m so sorry, I really am, but I don’t love you. I haven’t done for a very long time, I’m not even sure if I ever did. I'd had a lot to drink and I was hurting and I really shouldn't have said what I said last night, it was just words.'

When he finally raised his head and took the time to look around it hit him again where they were. This was supposed to be _their_ bedroom, _their_ bathroom. He’s pictured the first morning of him and Aaron waking up together in their new home thousands of times, the images a constant slideshow in his mind that kept him going through all the times when things seemed hopeless and always brought a fond, excited smile to his face. But now that image was smeared and _tainted_. Tainted by his own stupid self destructiveness which once again had been his downfall.

' _Please_ Bex, you need to leave,’ Robert managed to whisper as he met her eyes, desperation in his voice as he practically begged her to leave him alone to his pity, relieved when she nodded slightly and stood up. As she turned to leave he heard her mutter some cruel remark at him, but he didn’t care.

Wrapping his arms around himself tightly, as if trying to hold himself together, Robert sat and let the cloud of guilt surround him, threatening to suffocate.

'Loves a mugs game,’ he’d said, but the only mug here was him. The one who had thrown away the best thing that had ever happened to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou so much for reading! I just love emotional Robert and couldn't help myself. I'd love to know what you thought!
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at @RoyallyJeleanor if you ever wanna chat about Robron! :)


End file.
